


The Mountie Song [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: due South
Genre: vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the time I made this, there was a severe shortage of Due South vids out there, mostly due to what was an extreme lack of source footage. I thought for sure somehow had put this song to this show before me, but as of yet I've neither seen nor heard of anyone who has. So I took it upon myself to do so and the result came out pretty decently, especially for the time. The entire video is only 1:17 of the full song because 1) live songs don't vid well and 2) there was an extreme lack of DS footage at the time. I may one day remaster this and complete the song.</p></blockquote>





	The Mountie Song [Vid]

**Download:**   
[Zipped AVI File (15.8MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/vids/download/mountiesong-divx.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I made this, there was a severe shortage of Due South vids out there, mostly due to what was an extreme lack of source footage. I thought for sure somehow had put this song to this show before me, but as of yet I've neither seen nor heard of anyone who has. So I took it upon myself to do so and the result came out pretty decently, especially for the time. The entire video is only 1:17 of the full song because 1) live songs don't vid well and 2) there was an extreme lack of DS footage at the time. I may one day remaster this and complete the song.


End file.
